terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Julien, Prince Royale
Julien, Prince Royale (born August 3, 1951) was the heir apparent until his death on September 9, 2000. Early Life Prince Julien was born to Reine Isabella and Prince Julien, Duc de Terteli. Julien spent the first three years of his life in the Palís de Gênes, before the national capital was moved to New Poire at which point he moved into the Château de Voclain with his parents and three siblings. Julien was home schooled by a myriad of tutors as Isabella did not believe that the children of a Reine should receive the same education as commoners. This deprived him of many opportunities that he would have gotten at a school. Julien's first long term interaction with people his age outside of his family was when he went to the Université di Poire in 1968. It was at the Université that Julien met Princesse Angéle de Zumunda, who was attending as an exchange student. They were both studying International Relations, and they soon began dating. The two were nearly inseparable during their years at Univerista, and this was much to the dismay of the Duc de Bretagne since Terreli was not on good terms with Vilaro at the time. They graduated on May 31, 1972 and Julien assumed his role as heir apparent, while Angéle went back to Vilara. The two kept in touch until Julien was forced to marry Maria di Tergioa. Heir apparent Julien was a very active member of the royal family; he was thrust into the middle of a war with Hobbestonia over the Faraone Islands. The islands were claimed by both nations but Terreli had maintained administrative control since 1920. Julien helped come up with the strategic Operatione Piramide which resulted in the destruction of nearly half of the Hobbestonian fleet, and their subsequent surrender on February 25, 1973. While Julien had ended one conflict, before he was even crowned, another was brewing in the former Terreli colony of Vilara. Many Vilaran citizens were calling for the permanent evacuation of a Terreli military base in Ceuta. The base had been established by Adrién I in 1889 after the end of the empire. It was used to make operations easier for the Terreli military and to keep military officers residing in Vikara from having to relocate. Isabella refused to close the base and sent more soldiers as a safety precaution. This prompted an attack from the Vilaran citizens, on April 12, 1973, which ended in a total 6 dead Terreli officers and nearly 50 dead vilarans. The Vilaran government was outraged at the massacre of their people and ordered the Vilaran army send troops to forcibly evacuate the base. The Vilaran troops established a perimeter around the base, stopping all travel in and out, but they did not advance. This lasted for three months before Reine Isabella organized a meeting between Julien and Damien Thayer, then Premier, with Estoban Montero, then Vilaran PM, to negotiate a truce. The three agreed to make the base jointly operated by both militaries and to slightly decrease the number of Terreli troops. In the midst these conflicts Prince Julien and Princesse Maria separated in September 1972, and subsequently divorced in March 1974. The royal couple had suffered a great deal of problems in their private life, including the Reines numerous counts of infidelity. Less than two weeks after the divorce Angéle moved to Terreli, the two were engaged on April 26. They married on May 10, and it was this quick sequence of events that led many to believe an affair had been going on between them. After his second marriage Prince Juliens duties were rather peaceful and uneventful until 1980 when a series of assassination attempts happened on him and his mother. In January of that year he was shot in the arm, in April they were shot at three times all of which missed, and in October their motorcade was hit by a large truck. It was these events that led to modernization of the Garde Signori. Until then the Garde had been a relatively ceremonial body with no real training or protective duties. Prince Julien orchestrated the changing of the guard to a full time protective service for the monarch and their family. In March 1986 Prince Julien and Princesse Abgele were divorced. Prince Julien had a heart attack in March 1990 and was hospitalized for two months. This hospitalization resulted in the Prince canceling all events for the rest of the year. He came back in 1991 with a five month national tour with a pregnant Princesse Angéle, Prince Adrién, Prince Tristen, and Prince Gérard. The tour helped reassure the public of his health, and boosted his approval ratings extremely. Prince Julien had another heart attack in August 1993, which left him hospitalized for eight months and placed on restricted movement for four months. Prince Julien died of a massive heart attack in September 2000. Titles, Styles, and Honors Titles and Styles • August 3, 1951 - September 9, 2000: Su Altese Royale Julien de la Terreli, Prince Royale Honors Terreli orders and decorations • Ordre Royale de Gabriel: Knight (May 24, 1968) • Ordre Royale de Corouna: Knight (August 3, 1970) Foreign orders and decorations • Royal Order of the Dove (Vilaro): Knight (April 15, 1974) • Royal Order of the Vilaran Fleece (Vilaro): Knight (August 3, 1985) Category:Terreli Category:Deradia Category:Head of state Category:Monarch Category:Royalty Category:Royal family